IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows is the upcoming seventh installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, addresses the wizarding media, stating that the Ministry will remain strong even as Lord Voldemort, The Undertaker, Necrafa, Ben Wyatt, and The Horde Of Darkness gain strength. Harry, Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad prepare for a journey to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, The Undertaker, Necrafa, Jacques Schnee, Ben Wyatt, and The Horde Of Darkness, with Harry watching the Dursleys depart and Hermione wiping her parents' memories of her, as well as IG-88 putting the ring he found in the previous film in his pocket. Severus Snape arrives at Malfoy Manor to inform Lord Voldemort, The Undertaker, Necrafa, The Horde of Darkness, Ben Wyatt, and his Death Eaters of Harry's, The New Witch Order's, and The 88 Squad's impending departure from No. 4 Privet Drive. Voldemort, Necrafa, and The Undertaker commandeer Lucius Malfoy's wand, as Voldemort's own wand cannot be used to kill Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad, because the wands are "twins." Meanwhile, Eclipsa Butterfly and the Order of the Phoenix gather at Privet Drive and escort Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad to safety, using Polyjuice Potion to create six decoy Harrys out of everyone else. During their flight to the Weasley family home at the Burrow, all are ambushed by Death Eaters led by Jacques Schnee and The TGWTG Squad. They kill Mad-Eye Moody and Harry's owl, Hedwig, injure George Weasley, and knock out Hagrid, much to The New Witch Order and The 88 Squad's dismay (80 once again tearfully sings "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan in memory of Moody and Hedwig). This forces Harry, Eclipsa, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad to take over and drive his flying motorbike while fighting Voldemort and The Horde Of Darkness. In the process, destroying some power lines that causes a blackout to the city. After arriving at the Burrow, Harry has a vision of the wand-maker Ollivander being tortured by Voldemort and Undertaker, who claims that Ollivander had lied to him. Ollivander claimed that the only way Voldemort, Necrafa, and The Undertaker could kill Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad was by using another person's wand. Scrimgeour arrives at the Burrow with Albus Dumbledore's Will and distributes twelve items to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and some of The 88 Squad and New Witch Order members. Ron receives Dumbledore's Deluminator, Hermione a copy of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tales_of_Beedle_the_Bard The Tales of Beedle the Bard],'' Harry the first Golden Snitch that he ever caught in a Quidditch match, IG-88 a triple-arrow gun made by Jon Snow, IG-86 a new and improved sci-fi gun, IG-80 an PS4 Console system that is also a weapons / explosives system, Star Butterfly new upgrades for her wand, Dipper Pines a brand new copy of Journal #3, Mabel Pines a new and cool-looking grappling hook, IG-83 a pair of gamecube controller nunchuks, IG-82 a XBOX One Console system that also serves as a weapons / explosives system, Luz an Owl-like broom / staff, Lina Inverse an upgraded sword, Sabrina Spellman a new and improved broom filled with spell-weapons, and Todd Wyatt a plush doll that can be used to attack Horde Of Darkness members, especially his father. Scrimgeour reveals that Harry was also bequeathed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The minister states, though, that the sword was not Dumbledore's to pass on and, in any case, is missing. Next, the Death Eaters and The Horde Of Darkness kill Scrimgeour. As a result, the Ministry falls to the Death Eaters / Horde Of Darkness and they replace him with their puppet Pius Thicknesse who is under the influence of the Imperius / Undertaker curse. They begin persecuting Muggle-born witches and wizards. Then the Minister disrupts the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, by sending a patronus charm to tell everyone what they did, allowing Necrafa and The TGWTG Squad to attack them. Harry, Hermione, Ron, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad Disapparate to London and find sanctuary at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. There they discover that the "R.A.B." from the false Horcrux locket is Regulus Arcturus Black, the younger brother of Sirius Black. Kreacher, the Black's house-elf, tells them that Mundungus Fletcher stole the real locket. Kreacher and Dobby apprehend Fletcher, who reveals that the locket is in the possession of Mrs. Tweedy. Under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion, the trio infiltrate the Ministry. In the courtroom, Tweedy is interrogating a Muggle-born witch and threatens her, which enrages Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad, who then stuns Tweedy and Hermione successfully retrieves the locket. However, Tweedy and The TGWTG Squad attack, but they easily get defeated and Tweedy is sent into the safety valve of the pipe machine, causing it to plug in and build pressure in its gravy line and explodes, destroying the machine. As Tweedy gets crushed by a door thanks to a London Bypasser, the trio escape from the Dementors and Horde Of Darkness by fleeing into the wilderness after accidentally revealing the location of No. 12 Grimmauld Place to Yaxley, a Death Eater. Unable to destroy the Horcrux, they take turns wearing it to dilute its malignant power. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort interrogating and killing Gregorovitch, a renowned wand-maker, who claims that a teenage boy had once stolen the legendary Elder Wand from his shop. While Ron wears the locket, he is overcome by his negative feelings and after arguing with Harry, he leaves, upsetting Hermione. Harry, Hermione, Eclipsa, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad decide to go to Godric's Hollow, where they visit Harry's parents' graves and the house where they were killed. Next Harry, Hermione, Eclipsa, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad visit Bathilda Bagshot, who they believe has the Sword of Gryffindor, which they deduce can destroy Horcruxes and The Horde Of Darkness. They are surprised by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, who has been possessing her corpse. Hermione accidentally breaks Harry's wand as they escape into the Forest of Dean. Hermione, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad are able to identify the mysterious thief seen in Harry's vision as Gellert Grindelwald, whom The 88 Squad have met during their adventures with Newt Scamander. When evening falls, Harry sees a Patronus in the form of a doe which leads him to a frozen pond. Gryffindor's sword lies beneath the pond's ice. Harry breaks the ice and jumps in to reach the sword. The locket around his neck attempts to strangle him, but The New Witch Order, The 88 Squad, Eclipsa, and Ron arrive just in time to rescue Harry. Despite the soul (Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club) inside the locket attacking both of them with scary British PIFs, scary American PSAs, and other scary PSAs from Canada and Australia (something that has been done before in a nightmare sequence from ''IG-88's Adventures Of Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings), Ron, who is not a fan of any of them, manages to destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione is angry with Ron at first but, after telling Ron she hates those scary commercials too, then reconciles with him. The trio then visit Xenophilius Lovegood to learn about a symbol seen several times on their journey. He tells them that the symbol represents the Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Lovegood betrays them to the Death Eaters / Horde Of Darkness in an effort to have his kidnapped daughter returned. After a fight between The TGWTG Squad and The 88 Squad, Eclipsa, & New Witch Order, The trio escape into the wilderness once more, but Snatchers, Ben Wyatt, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN appear and chase them. Harry has a vision of Voldemort learning from Grindelwald that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore in his grave. They are then captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange and The Horde Of Darkness imprison Harry, Ron, New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad in a cellar, in which they discover Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook the goblin. Bellatrix, Ben Wyatt, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Shredder, and The TGWTG Squad torture Hermione and Ochaco for information on how they got the sword of Gryffindor. After Dobby apparates in the cellar to save them, and incapacitates Peter Pettigrew, a short battle ensues; Harry duels and disarms Draco Malfoy, while The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad & New Witch Order battle. However, Ben Wyatt overpowers Todd Wyatt and escapes with Ochaco Uraraka in tow, much to Todd's dismay who tries to chase after him to save her, but is stopped by Necrafa. After the battle, Narcissa Malfoy's wand is taken by Dobby who then Disapparates the group and The 88 Squad & New Witch Order out of the manor. Bellatrix throws her knife and AVGN shoots his Super Scope at them in fury. They appear on a beach outside Shell Cottage where Dobby dies in Harry's arms, having being stabbed in the stomach by Bellatrix's knife and shot by AVGN's Super Scope. Meanwhile, Voldemort, The Undertaker, Necrafa, Ben Wyatt, and The Horde Of Darkness break into Dumbledore's tomb and takes the Elder Wand. After burying Dobby, Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad ask the goblin Griphook to help them, Ron, and Hermione break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts bank, suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Griphook agrees, in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Eclipsa and Wandmaker Ollivander tells Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad that two wands taken from Malfoy Manor belonged to Bellatrix and to Draco Malfoy, but Malfoy's has changed its allegiance to Harry. In Bellatrix's vault, Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad discover the Horcrux is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He retrieves it, but Griphook snatches the sword and abandons the trio, leaving them cornered by security. The heroes release the dragon guardian and flee on its back. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort, The Undertaker, Necrafa, Ben Wyatt, and The Horde Of Darkness killing goblins, including Griphook, and learn Voldemort, Undertaker, Necrafa, Ben Wyatt, and The Horde Of Darkness are aware of the theft. Harry, New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad also realize there is a Horcrux at Hogwarts somehow connected to Rowena Ravenclaw. The trio apparate into Hogsmeade, where Aberforth Dumbledore reluctantly instructs the portrait of his deceased younger sister, Ariana, to fetch Neville Longbottom, who leads the trio through a secret passageway into Hogwarts. Severus Snape hears of Harry, New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad's return and warns staff and students of punishment for aiding Harry, New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad. Harry, New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad confront Snape, who flees after Minerva McGonagall challenges him to a duel. McGonagall, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad gather the Hogwarts community for battle. At Luna Lovegood's insistence, Harry, IG-88, Aisling, Eclipsa, and Luz speak to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, who reveals that Voldemort performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, which is in the Room of Requirement. In the Chamber of Secrets, Ron and Hermione as well as the other 88 Squad and New Witch Order members destroy the Horcrux cup with a Basilisk fang. In the Room of Requirement, Draco, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle attack Harry, IG-88, Aisling, Eclipsa, and Luz after they find the diadem, but Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the New Witch Order & 88 Squad intervene. Goyle casts a Fiendfyre curse and, unable to control it, is swallowed up by the flames while Harry, his friends, New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad save Malfoy and Zabini. Harry stabs the diadem with the Basilisk fang, IG-88 shoots the diadem twice, Luz stomps on it, and Ron kicks it into the Room of Requirement, where it is destroyed. As The Horde Of Darkness, The Undertaker, Necrafa, and Voldemort's army attack, Ochaco Uraraka, who was captured by Ben Wyatt earlier in the film, manages to escape her cell and reunite with Todd Wyatt and the other heroes, just as Harry, seeing into Voldemort's mind, realizes that Voldemort's snake Nagini is the final Horcrux. After entering the Hogwarts' Boathouse, the heroes witness Voldemort, Necrafa, and Undertaker incorrectly telling Snape that the Elder Wand cannot serve them until Snape dies since he killed its last owner (Dumbledore); he then orders Nagini to kill Snape, which Nagini does, with Undertaker finishing it off with a Chokeslam and Tombstone Piledriver. Before dying, Snape tells Harry, Eclipsa, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad to take his memories to the Pensieve. In the chaos at Hogwarts, Fred, Lupin, and Tonks have been killed. Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad learn from Snape's memories that while Snape despised Harry's late father, James, who had bullied him, he loved his late mother, Lily. Following her death, Snape worked secretly with Dumbledore and Eclipsa Butterfly to protect Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad from Voldemort and Undertaker because of his love for Lily. They also learn Dumbledore and Eclipsa Butterfly wanted Snape to kill him, and that the Patronus doe he saw in the woods that led him to the sword had been conjured by Snape. They discover that he himself became a Horcrux when Voldemort, Necrafa, and Undertaker originally failed to kill him and that Harry must die to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul within him. While The 88 Squad, Eclipsa, and New Witch Order finally fight The Horde Of Darkness, Harry surrenders himself to Voldemort, Necrafa, and The Undertaker in the Forbidden Forest, where they are holding Hagrid hostage. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse upon Harry, who finds himself in limbo, where Dumbledore's spirit meets him and explains that the part of Voldemort within Harry was killed by Voldemort's own curse. Harry then returns to his body, determined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort, Necrafa, and The Undertaker announce Harry's apparent death to everyone at Hogwarts, including The 88 Squad & The New Witch Order who were overpowered by The Horde Of Darkness due to Ben Wyatt's power, and demands they all surrender. Neville gives a defiant response and draws the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, causing a distraction for The 88 Squad & The New Witch Order to get the upperhand on The Horde Of Darkness, but they are overpowered again when Undertaker, Voldemort, and Necrafa interfere. Just when the villains are about to finish the heroes off, Lego Jango Fett interrupts them to introduce the villains about these power carrots that he got in London, but that only pisses off AVGN, who forces him to eat the carrot. Harry, seeing this as a distraction, reveals that he is still alive, and he and Voldemort duel throughout the castle. To make matters worse for the villains, The Horde Of Darkness are attacked by Thor, Loki, Hulk, Heimdall, Korg, Valkyrie, and The Asgardian Army, whom 86 called during the invasion. Enraged at this, AVGN throws Lego Jango Fett into the great lake, but Froppy, after finally realizing Lego Jango Fett's feelings for her, jumps down into the river and saves Lego Jango Fett (in a scene that parodies the ending of Guillermo Del Toro's The Shape Of Water). When the 2 return to the surface, Lego Jango Fett, clearly having enough of the abuse from his villain teammates, announces his resignation from The Horde Of Darkness, before allying with Froppy, The 88 Squad, Thor, The New Witch Order, and the other heroes in fighting off Voldemort and The Horde Of Darkness. The heroes fight The Horde Of Darkness while Todd Wyatt fights Ben Wyatt alone, with Molly Weasley and Star Butterfly kill Bellatrix in the Great Hall, and Neville, IG-80, and IG-72 (who has also betrayed The Horde Of Darkness) decapitating and shooting Nagini, leaving Voldemort mortal. However, The TGWTG Squad, AVGN, and Nostalgia Critic interfere and prepare to kill Harry and Ruby Rose after overpowering them, but they are attacked by a returning Weiss Schnee, who was resurrected by Dumbledore and Snape shortly after her funeral. Together, the heroes, as well as Bowser, Mistress Nine, Jeffy, Chef Pee Pee, Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody, Toad, Kane Jr., The Trix, and Black Yoshi (all of whom have also turned on The Horde Of Darkness), defeat The Horde Of Darkness, but they escape with the still immortal Undertaker and Necrafa, leaving Voldemort and Ben Wyatt behind, while Jacques, after witnessing her daughters' revival, leaves back to Atlas, resigning from and wanting nothing to do with The Horde Of Darkness ever again. Ben Wyatt manages to overpower Todd Wyatt and holds Ochaco hostage, but just when he is about to kill her and Todd, Eclipsa Butterfly saves them and sacrifices herself by using the whispering spell to drain all of Ben's powers, mortally wounding him. After Ben demands Todd to apologize to him immediately, Todd grabs him and responds with, "Who f***ing Cares!", before killing him with the Dragon Sword, disintegrating his abusive father into pebbles and avenging the deaths of his mother (Jill Wyatt) and brother (Kurt Wyatt). After Ben's death, Todd and Ochaco share a kiss on the lips after Todd finally confesses his feelings to her, thus finally becoming a couple in the process. Meanwhile, Harry and Voldemort's fight ends with Harry rebounding Voldemort's own Killing Curse, killing him and obliterating him. After the battle, Harry explains to Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, The 88 Squad, and Thor's team that the Elder Wand had recognised him as its true master because he had disarmed Draco, who earlier had disarmed its previous owner, Dumbledore, but instead of claiming the Elder Wand, Harry breaks and discards it. Harry then tells The 88 Squad that he made a new dimension warper for them, which can go to even more dimensions. The New Witch Order and Thor's team depart and bid farewell to their allies, but Luz, Eda, & King choose to stay behind and join The 88 Squad. After The 88 Squad leave back to their homeworld, IG-88 (holding the ring from last film and earlier) proposes to Aisling, which she proudly and tearfully accepts and they share a long kiss. Nineteen years later, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco proudly watch their own children leave for Hogwarts at King's Cross station. In a post-credit scene, we see the scene where IG-80 orders codename_ALADDIN (Aladdin Deck Enhancer) to be destroyed. However, not only did it destroy AVGN's, but we see that it also destroyed pretty much every Aladdin Deck Enhancer in both this universe and The 88 Squad's universe. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *IG-88 proposes to Aisling in this film, with the wedding taking place in IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel. *Todd Wyatt and Ochaco Uraraka finally become a couple in this film, after reuniting in IG-88 Meets Deadpool 2. *Weiss Schnee returns from the dead. *Lego Jango Fett, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Jeffy, Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody, Toad, Chef Pee Pee, Black Yoshi, Kane Jr., The Trix, and IG-72 quit The Horde Of Darkness and becomes allies / honoray members of The 88 Squad. *It is revealed that IG-72 was brainwashed by The Horde Of Darkness into joining him via a Darkness Chip, which he destroyed after witnessing AVGN tossing Lego Jango Fett into the great lake. *Lego Jango Fett and Tsuyu Asui become a couple in the film. *IG-72 reunites with his brothers. QUOTES NERD! I Quit. :-Lego Jango Fett announcing his resignation from The Horde Of Darkness before he shoots at AVGN. LINES OF DIALOGUE AVGN attacking Lego Jango Fett over Carrots: *''(Necrafa, Undertaker, Voldemort, Nostalgia Critic, and the AVGN are about to kill The 88 Squad, but they are interrupted by...)'' *'Lego Jango Fett: Hey Guys!' *'(''All the villains groan as they see Lego Jango Fett with a bunch of carrots)' *'Jeffy: Oh Hey Mr. Fett!' *'Lego Jango Fett: Hey Je- (notices what's going on) Was I...interrupting something?' *'(All the villains, including Voldemort, look at Jango in disgust)' *'Lego Jango Fett: Hey Nerd! I don't know about you but, have you ever tried London's finest power carrots? They're currently being sold at New Loon Moon and you should try them out dude! They're *bleep*ing delicious!' *'(AVGN looks at Jango, who eats one of the power carrots)' *'AVGN: Oh you like *bleep*ing carrots don't you? Huh? Well why don't you kill them then! You have the power! You kill them! You kill the squad!' *'Lego Jango Fett: Wait wha-''' *'(''Before Lego Jango Fett could finish, he is tackled by AVGN who tries to shove the power carrots in his mouth)' *'AVGN: You like *bleep*ing carrots, don't you!? Eat that *bleep*ing carrot!' *'(He punches him four times as everyone, except the villains and Voldemort who are enjoying this, look on in confusion while Lego Jango Fett's friends look on in horror as Jeffy covers his eyes. After this, he continues to try and shove the carrot into Fett's mouth)' *'AVGN: Come on! Eat this *bleep*ing carrot you *bleep*ing piece of *bleep*! Eat that *bleep*ing carrot! Bounty hunters and their *bleep*ing carrots! Why don't you shove that *bleep*ing carrot up your *bleep*ing *bleep*!' *'(Taking this as a distraction, Harry Potter reveals himself to be alive and jumps out of Hagrid's arms)' *'Grim Gloom (noticing this): Guys!?' *'(All the villains, including AVGN and a shocked Voldemort, turn to see Harry is alive.)' *'Harry Potter: Confringo!' *'(He casts the Confringo spell, which The Nostalgia Critic and The TGWTG Squad dodge, but the blast manages to hit members of Voldemort's army, as the heroes are joyed to see Harry Potter alive)' SOUNDTRACK *Resuscitation, Andrew Lockington (Plays when Froppy saves Lego Jango Fett from drowning after he got thrown into the water by AVGN (in a parody of the ending of ''The Shape Of Water), and when Froppy returns to the surface with Lego Jango Fett in her arms) *If The Kids Are United, Sham 69 (Plays when Lego Jango Fett betrays The Horde Of Darkness and allies with the heroes in fighting them and Voldemort off. The song is also played as the battle music during the final battle) *Muppets From Space - Gonzo's Goodbye (Plays when Todd and Ochaco share their first kiss and become a couple after Todd confesses his feelings to her) GALLERY Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 12.18.40 AM.png|An enraged AVGN trying to force-feed the pinned down Lego Jango Fett the power carrot Fett bought in London. zk7kvh2j0dfz.png|Froppy (Tsuyu Asui) smiling back at Lego Jango Fett, who gave her an in-love hearty-eye face moments earlier, while rescuing him underwater in a scene that parodies the ending of The Shape Of Water. Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 4.58.49 AM.png|Post-Credit Scene: An Aladdin Deck Enhancer exploding behind Derek from Stop Skeletons From Fighting